


From A Time Before

by Naaklasolus



Series: Tales of Earth-48 [13]
Category: Black Lightning (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Other, Past Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Jefferson learns a surprising secret about one of his teachers.





	From A Time Before

Jefferson Pierce sighed as he looked at the young history teacher who was looking at him wearily. “What aren’t you telling me, Scott?” Jefferson asked as he eyed the younger man. “I’ve had a couple of students tell me you’ve been acting disoriented or distracted during class. They’re all worried about you.”.

“I was unaware of my popularity with the students..” Scott answers as he weakly smiled at Jefferson who sighed.

“What’s going on, Scott? Is it another stalker?” Jefferson knew the man had a previous issue with stalkers before he was hired.

“N-No, that’s not it. I’m not....not supposed to tell, I was.......” Scott began to say before trailing off and staring at his hands. “I want to trust you, Jefferson. I...you’re a good man, a kind one, but I.....”

“Scott, you can trust me.” Jefferson says as he stood and moved around the desk to rest a hand on Scott’s shoulder which caused the younger man to flinch and look up at him and instantly grab Jefferson’s wrist. It wasn’t hostile, it was more along the lines of keeping Jefferson’s hand there. “I promise, your secret is safe with me and I’ll try to help you if I can.”.

“I.....I’m a metahuman.” Scott answers after a moment. “I was born in Nineteen-fifty-six, not ‘eighty-nine. I disappeared in that year.”.

Jefferson nod as he crouched down. “You’re a retired superhero then?”.

Scott nod. “I was the second Flash before......”.

“A lot of people thought you were dead.” Jefferson says as he recalled watching the fight on TV, and Gambi muttering something about two friends of his when Flash had vanished in bright light.

“I was sucked into the Speed Force and trapped there for nearly thirty years but time works differently there. It was closer to millions of years, I think, I’m not sure.....it’s.....complicated.” Scott responds as his grip tightened. “I don’t like how quiet it is. I like it when the students are talking in class because.....”.

“You don’t feel isolated.” Jefferson finished which earned a nod. “You hit a certain speed and you’ll end up back there?”.

Scott nod again. “Stupid, right?”.

“No, not really. You were stuck there for nearly three decades.”.

“Maybe for you, but for me, it was closer to billions of years.” Scott mumbled as he looked back up at Jefferson. “It wasn’t unkind to me. It’s just.....I know why I had to stay, but everything.....”.

“I’m surprised you stayed sane.” Jefferson admitted kindly which earned a smile in return.

“Hope.” Scott said as he nods towards the door. “It’s one of those things people like us have to hold onto, no matter what happens. We’re the last stand between evil and the innocents.”.

“You know who I am then?” Jefferson asks warily.

“Black Lightning’s back and God knows this city needs him.” Scott answers with a small smile. “Thank you for understanding.”.

Jefferson smiled as he squeezed the man’s shoulder. “Welcome home, Flash.”.

Sometimes, friends could be found in the strangest of people.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- This has been sitting in my drafts for a while now.


End file.
